


Not Six

by abaxialCornucopia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaxialCornucopia/pseuds/abaxialCornucopia
Summary: You deserve to know how old you are.





	Not Six

**Author's Note:**

> haopppppppppy borth sam raptatta

She never lets you forgo a mandatory “wriggling day” celebration, no matter how much you try to tell her time travel and a completely different version of Earth—including a whole new calendar you’ll probably never wrap your head around—don’t make for consistent birthdays. You’ve spent a lot more time being banged into a wall by temporal dysphoria than you have in your actual timeline, even if it’s been a while since the game ended, even if you’ve sworn off the red cape and turntables.

Not like it matters to Terezi, because while you’re out hanging with the Mayor, she still drags Jane to your hive-slash-house, and asks for help baking a bizarre cross between a bug-looking troll pastry and an actual human cake. It’s a weird thing to come home to, but it’s also extremely endearing. There’s a cherry with spidery legs on top, and it looks kind of extremely gross. You’re not sure you want to eat it. (You love her a lot.)

“You don’t have to pull this shit, TZ, it’s—”

“Don’t be so obstinate,” she says, folds her glasses and tucks them into her shirt. She pulls you into a hug, her arms draped over your shoulders, and you’re reminded of how gargantuanly tall she is. “Of course I have to. Remember what I told you back then?”

You rest your forehead against hers. She’s full of rough edges and bumpy scales, and you’re so fond of it. You could drown in a pile of Terezi. “What?”

“I told you,” she drawls, “I would help you every step of the way.”

That gets a grin out of you. “Because the coolkid had to be the best, and you had to make him the best,” you mumble, roll your eyes in fake annoyance before you land the big smooch on her, no longer scared you’ll get your tongue bitten off by sharp fangs. That’d been a real hurdle back on the meteor, hadn’t it. _Is that relationship goals or what,_ Roxy had teasingly asked you.

You’re fairly sure it is.

“I’m going to keep helping you, dummy,” Terezi grins against your lips. “Even if it means putting up with your lame human habits. You deserve to know how old you are.”

“Not six.”

“No, not six.”

She lets go of you and takes an uneven slice of the not-cake with her bare hands. “Are you going to try this or what? I worked hard on it, you know.”

“I’m not sure that’s a hundred percent bug-free. You know me, TZ. No bugs in my mouth unless they’re you or the required eight spiders per year. Shit, spiders aren’t bugs, are they?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” she says and lifts the slice up to your mouth. “It doesn’t have anything grubby in it, just eat it already.”

You groan and let her hand-feed you dubiously insect-free cake. It actually tastes alright and human, so much you even lean in for another bite. She really does try her best to not weird you out too much with her troll things. “Shit, just realised something.”

“What?”

“Love you, TZ. Thanks.”

“Finally you snap out of your ungrateful gibberish and into ridiculous sentimentality,” she says and shoulder-bumps you. “Red for you, dweeb. You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> *beatboxes*


End file.
